The Will of Fire
by nanakira
Summary: You would say you'd never let me fall from my fears so high, but that "never" is a promise and you can't afford to lie. You will never live this life that wakes me in the night."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anime or any of the characters. This fan fiction is purely fan made.**

**_A/N:* italics are thoughts and dreams_; enjoy ^_^**

* * *

The "_**Will of Fire**_"

火の意志, _"Hi no Ishi"_

Beyond the looking glass burns the fire of will. Two souls collide through time, meeting at each pace with a loud bump. At the beginning of time there was peace and war, now there is nothing … The sound of nothingness resounds through the emptiness of there hearts.

Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Oto no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni, four countries that operate as separate political entities, ruled by daimyo who stand equally in rank. These countries maintained the balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties were periodically signed, but they were generally not even worth the paper they were written on. From these countries a legend of terror was born … A legend of two red eyes demons that battled for power and friendship over the time. Thus the story begins…

_So much violence ... I never thought, that I, as a fallen nin, in waves of blood will appease my anger__…_

It's raining slowly, with large drops of blood, in a devastated world full of lies, where evil penetrates, and humans lost there way, pale under the immense weight of the sins they committed. I am one of them … a being called "human", with deadly intents, defying the ground with sacred blood. I committed a crime ... then another one and another, until I could not stop ... and everything for ... For what? A pointless revenge that my blood will not recover. I'm sick of myself, of the rotting flesh on my bones, of the heart that strikes despicable against my chest ... I'm sick of my own being, hating the road that I followed, the dirty desire that knocks off my mind. Crystal tears now flowing in vain, for traces of regret are useless, as the compulsion arouses. I disowned my family, the village; I cursed my roots, forgetting why I finally came along. And now ... What is there left for me? I was lost in a shadowy world of concrete. I got separated from my heart in the hope that I will escape. In van was the hurt and regret, illusion and groaning ... All is lost now. In those terrible moments of madness, when my mind was delusional, a cynical smile from the clouds of my memory appeared and my mind was wrapped in fog. Empty promises lined those sinful lips without me to suspect foul intention hiding. I felt my anger rise and my cheeks flush. Those sinful lips curled in to a smirk and my mind already poisoned, meaning could not find, or may not want to understand, that reason which pushed me in the dark. He was a scarcely memory now, but I still could picture him clear as day … Those two burning red eyes adorned by black long lashes, guarded by a pair of arched beautiful eyebrows. The face that seemed gentle, humble, with beautifully shaped lips, dimples drawing ivory like cheeks and spiky pitch black hair waving on the gentle face, easily slipped. His body … was perfect. Every thing about him was perfect … except for his mind and soul. They were stained with the blood of our clan, his biggest crime and the most horrible sin of all. I knew now that it wasn't his decision, that he didn't do it to prove his superior power, but that didn't change the reality of the facts … he was the one that slaughtered our family. And I was the one that put an end to his miserably life. I remember kneeling beside his lifeless body, eyes teardroping, gazing on my deed without coherence. Judge and executioner overnight I became, my hands stained with my brothers' blood, bringing my whole world in mourning. I was lost… I didn't know what to do anymore … My whole life revolved around my revenge; around me killing my own flesh and blood… beyond that I had no reason to live. Or, that's what I thought at that moment. After that, my subconsciousness urged me back to my hideout, in the underground caverns where the memories of my past life awaited for my return. My tired body and mind fell into oblivion on the cold rock that served as my bed. Then the dreams of my past immerged from the back of my mind rendering me unconscious…

… _On the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound sits the Valley of the End, a large rift formed shortly after the founding of Konohagakure by the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. In memory of their battle, two giant statues were built on opposite sides of the waterfall, Madara on the left, towards the Land of Sound and Hashirama on the right side, leading the way towards the Land of Fire. Years later, I, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki fought at the same valley. The dobe fought to bring me back to Konoha, while I fought in an effort to kill him in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. The battle was a draw, neither proving successful in our goals, but only I walked away under my own power, choosing not to obtain power the way Itachi wanted._

_After three more years Naruto's path and my own __interwind yet again… Running through the underground hideout of Orochimaru , Uzumaki Naruto tries to tear down the walls of my sanctuary, to pull me out of the darkness and in to the light of his beaming face… His eyes were full of sadness and pain. I knew it hurt him so much to see me after all this time, so changed, so cold and heartless… that was the road I made for myself. But as always he never knows when to give up, after all that is his way of the ninja. I put an arm around his neck and whispered in his ear words that pained me so much, but I did not pay attention to them back then. I had a goal to achieve and there was no room for him in my life at that moment. So we did what we knew best… we fought. I retaliated his blows with easiness, ending with me suppressing the Nine Tailed Fox within Naruto's subconsciousness. That was an easy fight, but there was something about it... It was as he wasn't really trying to fight against me, he was just desperately trying to cling to me. Then I __realized: he had lost it, that __strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character, all those dreams of the previous generation passed to the next, all that crap was gone. He lost his Will of Fire. I left without another word, but the memory of those sad sapphire eyes and that weird occurrence lingered within me 'till this day. Maybe I was wrong and he still got it, but those eyes said otherway. And all that because of me…_

I woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, remembering those ocean blue sad eyes. That was a dream that haunted me for many nights. If you were here you would say "don't fear your dreams" but it is easier that it seems. You would say you'd never let me fall from my fears so high, but that "never" is a promise and you can't afford to lie. You will never live this life that wakes me in the night; you'll say you understand… You will never understand. I know I will never just wake up and know exactly how or why. I don't know what to believe in anymore. You don't know who I am. You can not even touch the feelings that I hold. You will never feel the heat of my soul ... my fever burns me so much deeper that I could ever even show to you. And you'll say "I'll never let you fall", bur "never" is a promise and I'll never need another lie.

**TBC**

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed... Please R&R ^.^_**


End file.
